In the previous fiscal year, the GTC generated 3 knockout (KO) mouse models. Since the inception of the GTC, a total of 71 KO mouse models have been generated. A total of 151 transgenic mouse lines were generated in FY14, bringing the total since inception of this service to 2147 mouse lines. In FY13 through FY14, the GTC introduced microinjection of novel gene-editing constructs such as Zinc Finger Nucleases (ZFN), Transcription Activator-like Effector Nucleases (TALENS) and most recently, Clustered Regularly Interspaced Short Palindromic Repeats (CRISPR). The GTC cryopreserved 49 mouse models as sperm in FY14, of which 28 mouse models were cryopreserved in a satellite freezer (Porter Building). 17 mouse models were successfully rederived from frozen sperm and embryos. GTC purified genomic DNA from 12 mouse models in FY14 and used PCR to identify the correct genotype.As indicated in others ZIA reports, numerous journal articles were published in FY14 based on the mouse models generated by the GTC.